The Eternal
by bella8783
Summary: OS "Bloody valentine contest". Seule pour la Saint Valentin ? Pas de problème, Alice se charge de tout ! Mais Bella pourrait y perdre un peu de sang… Cet OS n’est pas trash, alors âmes sensibles, n’hésitez pas… LEMON


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _The Eternal_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Bella8783_

**Bêta**_** :**__ Ange_  
**suspects**: _Bella/Edward  
_**responsabilité** _: les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec…_

_  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**************

**Cet OS n'est pas trash, alors âmes sensibles, n'hésitez pas... ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

**************

**The Eternal**

**(Point de vue Bella)**

Je me présente, Isabella Marie Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, étudiante en marketing, libraire et employée du restaurant universitaire, pour compléter ma bourse d'études insuffisante. Je suis également la meilleure amie d'Alice Cullen et de Rosalie Hale, deux colocataires géniales, mais un peu folles sur les bords. On est inséparables!

New York le 14 février 2009.

Ce matin là, je me réveillais comme à mon habitude, de bonne heure afin d'être à l'heure à mon travail au restaurant universitaire. J'étais la personne de confiance ayant pour rôle de contrôler que chaque étudiant passe sa carte dans le lecteur avant de pénétrer dans le réfectoire et de faire payer leur repas aux invités. Travail pas très valorisant, mais qui me permettait de bénéficier d'un accès libre et gratuit au restaurant.

- Bonjours Liam, tu es là bien de tôt ce matin. Fis-je en voyant arriver mon voisin de travaux dirigés.

- Oh… Et bien, c'est que…

Son ton, pourtant si assuré d'habitude, était hésitant au point que je pris le temps de bien le détailler. Il était rouge écarlate, certainement plus que ce que moi, pauvre petite Bella, ne l'avais jamais été et avait ses bras dans son dos. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qui pouvait se passer pour le mettre dans cet état.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Ca ne va pas Liam?

- Si, si… Euh…

- Oui Liam?

- Je… Tu sais si Marie est déjà arrivée?

Oh, c'était donc ça… Liam était raide dingue de Marie, une fille de notre promotion avec laquelle il n'avait pourtant dû échanger pas plus de dix phrases depuis trois ans.

- Oh… Euh, oui, il me semble qu'elle est là… Et seule… Dis-je en lui faisant le sourire le plus encourageant que j'avais en magasin.

- Je… Oh, merci. C'est… La Saint Valentin aujourd'hui… Et…

- C'est quoi?

Ah c'était bien moi ça, oublier le jour le pire de l'année (enfin, pour moi…)! Celui qui me rappelait à chaque pas dans le monde réel que j'avais toujours été célibataire ce jour tristement commercial.

- Bella, tu es si distraite, le 14 février! Fête des amoureux! Je suis certain que tu as dû recevoir des dizaines d'invitations pour ce soir!

- Tu me croiras si tu veux, mais pas une seule invitation pour moi! Je vais certainement me faire un film "à l'eau de rose" sur mon canapé avec un gros saladier de popcorn!

- Oh, c'est si triste. Bella, tu es une fille merveilleuse et très jolie, je ne comprends pas… (Il dû s'apercevoir que le sujet de conversation n'était pas le bienvenu) Et euh, tes colocataires, elles ne vont pas te tenir compagnie?

- Et bien non, Rosalie va fêter ses un an avec Emmett et Alice a rencontré un mystérieux jeune homme il y a peu, alors ce sera un tête à tête entre l'écran plat et moi!

- Si je n'avais pas…

- Liam, fonce et ne te préoccupe pas de moi! Marie est là à quelques mètres et surtout, elle est seule! Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi!

- Ok, mais euh…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Liam!

Je me saisis de sa carte qu'il me tendait et la lui rendis après l'avoir scannée. Un sourire sincère sur mes lèvres, il s'éloigna, la main droite crispée sur la bandoulière de son sac à dos.

Et voilà, même Liam allait avoir un rencart! Et moi, je n'avais pas droit à ça au moins une fois dans ma vie? A priori non, ce n'était pas dans les plans qui avaient été faits pour moi.

Mon service se finissait lorsque mes meilleures amies daignèrent venir prendre leur petit déjeuné. Toutes les deux étaient des filles de riches familles, elles n'avaient nullement besoin de travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins et de par ce fait, elles n'avaient pas à se lever tôt.

- Alors les marmottes, enfin debout?

- Oh ça va, tout le monde n'a pas la capacité de se lever aux aurores! Râlât Alice, toujours un peu ronchon le matin avant son café.

- Rose, bien dormi?

- Ne m'en parle pas! Emmett est si stressé par ce qu'il m'a organisé pour ce soir qu'il a parlé toute la nuit!

- Emmett était à l'appart? Dis-je un peu affolée.

Nous avions pour principe (enfin, je dis nous, mais c'est elles) de prévenir quand nous invitions nos petits amis à dormir (ou autres) à la maison. Cela évitait de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant le petit ami du moment de nos colocataires. Les filles profitaient à fond de cette règle, contrairement à moi.

- Mais non, je vous l'aurais dit s'il avait passé la nuit à la maison! Non, on se fait souvent des nuits ensembles… par ordinateur et webcam interposée…

- Oh… C'est vrai. Demanda Alice soudain très intéressée et surtout toute excitée.

Rosalie acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et vous euh… Tu vois…? Demanda le petit lutin.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand d'un seul coup, sachant de suite à quoi pensait notre petit lutin.

- Euh… oui, ça nous arrive. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et aucune gêne.

- Oh mon dieu! Murmurai-je en faisant mine de me boucher les oreilles. Je ne veux pas savoir ça!

C'est à ce moment là que Mike vint prendre ma place.

- Hey Bella, que t'arrive-t-il? Tu es toute rouge? Ca ne va pas?

Mes deux colocataires qui se retenaient depuis la réponse de Rose, éclatèrent de rire, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, ça va. Euh… Oui, pas de problèmes particuliers ce matin, tu peux prendre ma place.

Il parut un peu étonné de ma réaction, il s'installa alors que je récupérais mes affaires pour me diriger vers le réfectoire suivie de mes deux boulets. Je sentais nettement le regard de Mike posé sur moi et fut heureuse d'enfin passer les portes me mettant hors de sa vue.

- Alors Bella, des projets pour la soirée des amoureux? Me demanda Alice après s'être servi son premier café.

- Oui Alice, l'écran plat et "Légende d'automne"! Ah! Et un saladier de popcorn sucré aussi!

Le visage enjoué de mon petit lutin, passa à une grimace significative.

- Tu te fous de moi Bella? Rassure-moi?

- Pas du tout Alice. C'est ce que je compte faire!

- Tut tut tut, il en est hors de question! Bella, quand vas-tu te rendre compte que nous les filles, nous vivons pour ce jour! Pour cette soirée parfaite que nous offre notre homme!

- Et bien peut-être que quand j'aurais un homme…

Je regardais désespérément Rose, mais à part tenter de ne pas éclater de rire, elle ne fit rien d'autre. Le ciel n'est jamais avec moi, alors pourquoi le serait-il le 14 février?

- Nous allons t'en trouver un! S'exclama Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- Hein? Que… Quoi? Oublie ça tout de suite Alice Cullen! La menaçai-je.

- Oh, Bella, excuse-moi de te dire ça de façon si abrupte, mais tu n'as aucune chance d'y échapper! Bon, je vais être en retard! A plus tard les filles!

Elle me colla un baiser bruyant sur la joue et partit en sautillant. Lorsqu'elle eut passé les portes, je me retournai vers Rosalie qui me fit son air de chien battu le plus convainquant avant de se lancer.

- Elle n'a pas tord…

- Mais… Rose!

- Bella, ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

- Non! Et puis me trouver un mec d'ici ce soir, et bien c'est quasi impossible!

- Dois-je te rappeler que "impossible" n'est pas Alice? Me rappela-t-elle en mimant les guillemets.

Je baissais la tête dépitée. Encore une fois, ma vie était à la merci du petit lutin, qui, depuis qu'il était rentré dedans la dirigeait à sa guise. Rose me prit par les épaules et me serra un peu contre elle.

- Allez belle Bella, pas la peine de se morfondre, et puis Alice ne va peut-être pas trouver!

- Parce que tu crois à cette éventualité peut-être?

- A vrai dire… (Elle fit une grimace) Non…

- Et voilà! Je suis fichue! Fis-je de la manière la plus théâtrale possible.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours, tentant de nous persuader que même Alice ne pouvait faire de miracles en si peu de temps et surtout alors qu'elle avait cours.

**********

**(Point de vue d'Edward)**

Une journée de plus dans cette triste vie qui est la mienne. Qui suis-je? Eh bien : Edward, un vampire… Un vrai, pas un homme qui pour le prestige se faisait passer pour ce genre de… créature.

Depuis notre coming out, nous étions plus que bien intégrés dans le monde humain, certains de nous avaient même de très bonnes places. Allant du trader le plus côté, au PDG de la plus grande boite d'exportation du pays. Moi, j'avais un boulot beaucoup moins… Comment dire… conventionnel et surtout très illégal. J'étais en quelque sorte un vampire objet. Il faut dire que nous autres, vampires, étions reconnus pour être des amants hors pair. Cela était dû à notre endurance presque sans limite et à notre froideur, qui permettait à nos partenaires de ne pas atteindre leur orgasme en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Avec des pros comme moi, l'acte pouvait même durer des heures. J'étais l'un des vampires les plus courus de New York, chose due au don très spécial que je procédais. En effet, je pouvais lire les pensées, et donc les envies de mes clientes avant même qu'elles ne songent à les exprimer. Ma réputation était loin d'être à refaire et avait même dépassé les frontières de l'Etat. Mes journées et soirées étaient en général pleines, recevant tantôt une, tantôt deux femmes par soirée et entre quatre et cinq par jour. Sauf le 14 février…

La majeure partie de mes clientes étaient des femmes mariées qui étaient frustrées sexuellement et qui venaient à moi en cachette. Le sexe avec elle était réfléchi et calculé, je leur donnais tout le plaisir qu'elles ne ressentaient pas avec leur homme, rien de plus et en échange, la plupart m'accordaient un peu de leur sang et un beau paquet de billets, certainement leur argent de poche donné par leur mari homme d'affaires afin de compenser leur perpétuelle absence.

- Bon, c'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Me dit Carlisle.

Il était le vampire qui m'avait recueilli et offert de travailler dans son "club" alors que notre existence venait à peine d'être avouée et que moi, je perdais pied dans ce nouveau monde. Il était le vampire le plus sensé et le plus civilisé qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer durant ma longue vie.

- Le 14 février Carlisle, ce jour a toujours été aussi calme. Les femmes mariées doivent avoir des remords à s'adonner à la chair avec un vampire le jour de l'amour par excellence. A moi, ça me donne envie de vomir! Mais le point positif, c'est qu'il y a moins de risque de descente de police.

- C'est que tu n'es pas dans l'ambiance Edward, si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…

- Jamais! Je suis très bien comme ça et j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, de l'argent facile, du sexe facile et surtout du sang humain gracieusement offert par leurs propriétaires!

Il me regarda avec un regard attendri, comme un père aurait regardé son enfant. J'étais heureux de l'avoir trouvé sur mon chemin. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, certainement un junky mendiant sa dose de sang au coin d'une rue. Oui, j'étais certain que j'aurais mal tourné.

- Tu vas peut-être enfin avoir une soirée tranquille. Tu vas pouvoir sortir, t'aérer un peu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et… le travail m'occupe l'esprit, je ne pense plus à…

Son nom fut coincé dans ma gorge. Victoria était la seule femme, une humaine, pour laquelle j'avais eu envie d'arrêter tout ça. Mais un soir, elle fit la rencontre de James, qui lui, décida d'en faire une compagne pour la vie et la transforma pour son seul plaisir. Depuis, ils avaient tout deux quitté la ville sans laisser de traces.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et les battements d'un petit cœur vigoureux vinrent nous ramener à la réalité des affaires. Je me frottais les mains, finalement ma journée n'allait pas être aussi calme que la date du jour le présageait. Carlisle me quitta pour aller voir ce que voulait notre visiteuse.

- Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous servir?

- Eh bien, euh… C'est-à-dire que… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Parlez en toute confiance mademoiselle…

- Alice Cullen. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle Cullen, nous sommes là pour vous servir au mieux.

- Eh bien… Bon, de toute façon, je suis là, alors…

Ses hésitations me firent sourire. Son petit cœur palpitait à souhait et son odeur commençait à embaumer L'Eternal. Elle semblait être différente des femmes mariées que j'avais généralement pour cliente, certainement beaucoup plus jeune. J'espérais qu'elle venait pour prendre rendez-vous pour elle, je pouvais même faire un effort en ce qui concernait le prix de mes prestations. Je sentais déjà le venin couler dans ma bouche.

- C'est pour une amie…

Et voilà grande désillusion, mais pourquoi refusais-je de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde pour me concentrer sur mes clientes et leur plaisir?

- On est le 14 février et elle est encore seule, et une amie et moi-même cherchions une petite récréation pour lui rendre le sourire.

Son amie était certainement du même acabit que mes femmes mariées, peut-être même plus aigrie de par sa solitude.

- Elle va nous tuer, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine qu'elle me bénira après ça! N'est ce pas?

- Personne n'a jamais été déçu, donc, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas l'exception à la règle. De plus, en raison des festivités de ce jour, le vampire le plus demandé n'a absolument aucun rendez-vous ce soir.

J'entendis des petits bruits, je n'étais pas dans la pièce, mais je pouvais deviner qu'elle sautillait sur place en se tapant dans les mains.

- Très bien, avant de prendre rendez-vous, je dois vous rappeler que la discrétion est de mise et j'ai aussi quelques petites questions à vous poser, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre de risques…

- Je suis des plus discrètes! Ah et vous voulez certainement vous assurer que mon amie est en bonne santé?

- Oui, vous comprendrez que nous, vampires ne ressentons pas la fatigue.

- Je le sais parfaitement, je… connais.

- Oh… Très bien, alors…

- Elle est en pleine forme! Remarquez, à vingt et un ans il serait dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas!

Vingt et un ans… L'annonce de son âge avait eu don de me sortir de mon début de léthargie. Ma cliente ne serait donc pas comme les autres.

- Très bien, vous voulez un créneau horaire précis?

- Euh, à vrai dire, j'avais pensé à lui offrir une nuit entière.

Je devinais l'air ahuri de Carlisle, nos prestations étaient si onéreuses, il était rare que nos clientes passent plus de deux heures en notre compagnie.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- J'ai de quoi payer et ce qui est bon est cher, alors je veux y mettre le prix!

En voilà une qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Encore une fois, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas la destinatrice de mes attentions. Il fallait que je la vois. Je m'avançais donc vers le hall d'entrée.

- Bonjour. Fis-je de mon ton enjôleur.

- Oh… Euh… Bonjour.

Je la troublais, parfait!

- Tu tombes bien Edward, je te présente mademoiselle Cullen, elle vient prendre rendez-vous pour une de ses amies. Et il semblerait que tu sois le vampire le plus apte à la situation.

- Je m'en ferais une joie. Fis-je tout sourire.

- Cette jeune fille souhaite offrir une nuit entière à son amie. Amie qui, je le devine n'a pas d'expérience vampirique…

- Oui, vous n'avez pas tord, mais elle sera parfaite!

- Je n'en doute pas. Alors Edward, qu'en penses-tu?

- J'en pense que ce sera un plaisir de passer la nuit entière avec votre amie.

Je m'approchai de Carlisle pour chuchoter à son oreille.

«Fais lui un bon prix, de toute façon, si elle n'avait pas été là, nous n'aurions pas eu de clientes.»

Il acquiesça alors que je quittais déjà la pièce.

- Au revoir mademoiselle Cullen.

- Edward…

- Très bien, un thème particulier?

- Oh… Je ne sais pas, laissons à Edward le champ libre pour l'étonner.

Le champ libre? Pour une nuit? Parfait, rien ne pouvait plus m'enchanter que de maîtriser chacune de mes actions, ça allait être une nuit inoubliable pour cette humaine et j'espérai y prendre moi-même plaisir.

**********

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

La matinée s'était déroulée dans le calme et la presque bonne humeur. Rose m'avait rassurée sur les intentions de notre petit lutin et avait même fini par me convaincre en milieu de matinée, qu'il était impossible (même pour Alice) de me trouver un rencard en si peu de temps. C'est donc le cœur léger que je m'installai à notre table attitrée au restaurant de l'université.

- J'ai bien cru que Smith ne nous lâcherait jamais! Je veux bien que le marketing français soit son sujet favori, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!

Rose pouffa de rire à ma réflexion puis prit un air désolé. Oh non, ça ne pouvait révéler qu'une seule chose! Je me retournai pour confirmer mes doutes et vis arriver notre Alice toute guillerette et souriante.

- Hello mes chéries!!! Bella, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi!!!

OH MON DIEU! Elle n'avait tout de même pas réussi l'impossible? Elle claqua un de ses fameux baisers sur ma joue et prit place à côté de Rose, cette dernière avait toujours son air désolé gravé sur le visage.

- Eh bien Bella, tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir? Chantonna Alice.

- Eh bien Alice, non, pas vraiment! Me renfrognai-je.

Oh, oh… L'une des pires erreurs de ma vie…

- Quoi? Je me décarcasse et sèche deux heures de cours pour toi et tu me remercies ainsi? Après m'avoir montré deux doigts, histoire que je comprenne bien son sacrifice, elle se renfrogna.

- Attends, qu'as-tu dit? Tu as fait quoi?

- J'ai séché! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, comment aurais-je eu le temps de préparer ce que je t'ai préparé autrement?

Eh bien oui, Bella, es-tu bête, comment? Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- De toutes façons, je suis certaine que tu me remercieras après cette soirée, que dis-je, cette nuit que je t'ai préparée!

- Mon dieu Alice, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi!!!

- J'aime faire des cadeaux! Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, parce que forcer un homme à sortir avec moi un 14 février c'est un cadeau?

- Mais tu ne sais pas tout ma chérie!

Là j'avais peur! Très peur!

- Tu veux savoir?

- Non!

- Hey moi je veux savoir où est passé mon argent! Râla Rosalie.

Quoi? Son argent? Mais… Les mots se répercutèrent dans ma tête, tels des massues. Elles avaient payé pour… Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça! Sous le choc, je ne pus intervenir avant qu'Alice reprenne son monologue à l'unique attention de Rose.

- Tu te souviens de ce club privé? The Eternal, tu sais, James nous a donné un prospectus l'autre jour! Leurs pratiques ne sont pas des plus légales, mais si... Y a pas de mots!

- Hum, oui, peut être…

Je les écoutais sans réagir, laissant libre entrée aux impacts des mots agressant mon cerveau.

- Et bien, j'y suis allée! L'endroit est juste sublime! Et le patron… divin!

Attendez… Le patron? Mais c'est quoi cet Eternal?

- Et Edward, n'importe quelles filles baveraient devant lui! Et il parait que c'est le meilleur!

- Attendez, attendez! Mais de quoi parles-tu Alice? Demandai-je soudainement effrayée.

- Eh bien je parle de ton rendez-vous!

- J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris là! Tu veux dire que j'ai rendez-vous dans un club avec quelqu'un que VOUS avez payé pour ça? Tu te fous de moi là? Tu es au courant que je risque la détention si la police y met son nez? Rassure-moi? Et toi Rose, tu le savais?

- Elle m'a envoyé un message pendant que tu étais aux toilettes… Se défendit-elle.

- Je… Tu ne paies rien pour attendre! La menaçai-je, lui faisant baisser le regard sur son assiette. Et toi, c'est quoi cette histoire de club?

Voyant nettement que ce n'était pas la peine de m'énerver davantage, elle me fit une nouvelle fois ses yeux de chien battu.

- Nous t'offrons une nuit avec un vampire! Mais rassure-toi, c'est le meilleur de la ville, sa réputation dépasse même les frontières de l'Etat!

Ah ben ça, oui, me voilà grandement rassurée! Non, mais ma parole, cette fille est folle! Et puis, où avait-elle encore trouvé cette idée? Non, mais j'étais loin d'être le genre de fille à braver les lois pour m'envoyer en l'air!

- Mais tu es tombée sur la tête ma parole! Tu veux que je couche avec un vampire que tu as payé pour la nuit? Dis-je un peu trop fort…

Je vis tous les regards se tourner vers nous et je sentis automatiquement le rouge me monter aux joues. Je repris plus bas cette fois.

- Alice, il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille!

- Oh que si tu le feras! On n'a pas payé pour rien!

- Eh bien, faites vous rembourser!

- Non, tu iras, de gré ou de force!

Une nouvelle fois, elle se mit à bouder et je savais que s'en était fini de moi. Je soupirai, signifiant mon abandon.

- Tu as soupiré? S'excita-t-elle.

- Oui… J'ai soupiré…

- Ce n'est pas vrai? Merci, merci, merci!!!! Tu va voir, il est à tomber! Le plus beau… Euh… Vampire qui soit, je suis certaine qu'il va te plaire! Et le sexe avec ces créatures, c'est tout simplement G.E.N.I.A.L!!

- Chuttttt! Non, mais va dans le bureau du doyen et le crier dans le micro aussi!! Bella Swan va se pervertir en toute illégalité!

Elle se calma et poursuivit son argumentation.

- Tu l'auras pour toi toute seule, toute la nuit, et crois moi, tu ne peux que monter aux rideaux!

Elle poursuivit et Rose s'extasia à chaque précision qu'Alice apportait sur mon futur amant et sa nature.

L'après-midi fut une torture, Alice décida que pour mon bien, il était nécessaire que je sèche mes cours pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans un institut de beauté.

- Bella, tu es parfaite! S'extasia Alice en me voyant sortir de la cabine de maquillage.

- C'est… Peut être un peu… Trop.

- Non, crois-moi, c'est juste parfait!

Ah ça je ne pouvais que l'être, des heures que j'étais là! Et j'avais eu le droit à la totale! Epilation, manucure, pédicure, massages bien-être, coiffure et enfin maquillage. Bref, j'avais l'impression de me préparer pour mon bal de promo! Mais ce dernier était loin derrière moi et je n'en étais pas mécontente!

- Parfaite! S'exclama Rose après qu'Alice m'ait littéralement habillée et avant qu'elle m'ait trainée jusqu'à la voiture.

- Nous allons être en retard! On te laisse! Bonne soirée avec Emmett! Profite bien de l'appart, moi, si tout va bien, je ne rentrerai pas, je crois que la dernière base sera pour ce soir avec Jasp!

Alice m'entraina, me laissant à peine souhaiter une bonne soirée à Rose.

Nous fûmes vite devant le fameux club. The Eternal était sobre et élégant, rien ne laissait présager des perversités qu'il abritait.

- Allez Bella! Viens, tu vas me mettre en retard!

Je soufflais bruyamment (décidément, c'était la journée!) Je la suivis en trainant des pieds, telle une enfant capricieuse.

- Bonsoir Carlisle. Fit Alice en entrant dans le grand Hall.

La sobriété était également de mise lorsqu'on pénétrait ce lieu, parfaite petite image offerte aux forces de police (Bande d'aveugles!). Un homme, ou plutôt un vampire dont le physique était à couper le souffle nous accueillit. Grand, blond, une beauté figée dans sa trentaine épanouie. Il nous fit un sourire à tomber avant de nous accueillir.

- Très chère Alice, vous êtes très ponctuelle. Oh, et voici Bella je suppose?

- Elle-même! Répondit-elle en me mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Aaah… Bonsoir. Répondis-je en me frottant l'estomac.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Cullen m'a tant parlé de vous durant notre entretien.

Je me retournais vers Alice, les yeux exorbités. Un entretien?

- Très bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps mademoiselle Cullen, nous prendrons bien soin de votre amie, ne vous en inquiétez pas.

- Je vous fais entièrement confiance! A demain Bella, je passe te chercher en début de matinée et si tu veux mon avis, ne songe même pas à aller en cours! Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Je la vis passer les portes alors que Carlisle (si j'avais bien tout suivi…) me tendait son bras.

- Je vais vous mener à Edward, vous allez voir, c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, le plus professionnel des vampires à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance.

Je le suivis dans un couloir blanc où se dessinaient plusieurs portes. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, prenant ma main qui était posée sur son bras pour la déposer sur la poignée de cette dernière.

- Edward vous attend derrière cette porte, je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne soirée, et une merveilleuse nuit, tout a été fait pour que vous n'ayez pas à quitter cette pièce. De la nourriture et des boissons ont été mis à votre disposition dans un mini bar.

- Mer… Merci. Réussais-je à souffler entre mes lèvres.

Je le regardais partir et une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue, ma main comme si elle était coupée de mon corps, ouvra la porte. Hésitante, je fis un pas à l'intérieur, puis un deuxième. La pièce était sombre, je ne voyais personne et n'entendais aucun bruit.

- Entre mon chaton, n'aies pas peur, je ne suis là que pour assouvir tous tes fantasmes et t'amener jusqu'à l'explosion d'un plaisir incommensurable.

Je sursautai et déglutis en distinguant deux iris briller telles des yeux de chat dans la nuit. La porte derrière moi se ferma en un clin d'œil. J'y étais, je ne pouvais plus reculer, je ne devais plus reculer.

**********

**(Point de vue d'Edward)**

Quand Alice fut partie, j'allais m'affairer à préparer une chambre digne d'une première fois avec un vampire. La description de cette jeune fille faite par sa meilleure amie était tout simplement divine. Je me fis alors la promesse de faire de cette nuit, LA nuit de sa vie.

La préparation me prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, entrecoupée par une petite descente de routine, j'aimais avoir le temps de faire les choses, et là, tout était parfait, j'avais même fait un tour à l'épicerie du coin. J'étais bien conscient que si je la voulais en forme pour une nuit entière, elle aurait besoin de se sustenter, j'étais plus que certain au fond de moi qu'elle allait apprécier l'attention. Peut-être allais-je moi-même avoir le loisir de me délecter d'un merveilleux nectar, sa sève, les quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle m'offrirait… Juste quelques gouttes et ma faim sera apaisée. Mon imagination partait un peu dans tous les sens, je m'étais refusé à chercher son visage dans les pensées d'Alice, je voulais la découvrir de mes propres yeux.

- Tu as fait du bon travail dis-moi?

- J'aime les choses bien faites Carlisle, et comme aujourd'hui j'ai le temps, je me suis appliqué. Que voulait la police?

- Eh bien, comme d'habitude, ils ont été avertis par un soit-disant témoin.

- Toujours la même chose!

Il sembla hésiter, puis finit par se lancer.

- Tu es conscient que ce ne sera pas comme avec tes clientes habituelles?

- Plus que tout, mais tu as dit toi-même que j'étais le meilleur, alors je préfère ne pas douter.

- Très bien. Il va falloir que tu fasses très attention.

Je ne répondis pas, et d'ailleurs, j'étais certain qu'il n'attendait rien de moi.

- Elle sera là dans quelques minutes, je vais aller les accueillir dans le hall.

- Parfait, je l'attendrais ici même.

- Passe une bonne soirée Edward.

Il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et je me concentrai sur ma nuit. A peine eut-il le temps de se rendre dans le hall, que la porte couina, elles étaient là, le cœur dont j'avais déjà eu écoute de la musique et un autre, plus saccadé, elle avait peur… Mais qui n'avait pas peur d'aller vers l'inconnu? Puis me parvint son odeur et là, celle de sa meilleure amie me sembla soudainement fade. Le venin, affluait à ma bouche. Je devais faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais jouer avec sa sécurité. Je m'emparai rapidement d'une poche de sang et la vidai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sang de puma, un délice… Je vis dans le miroir mes iris se teinter d'or. Sa vie serait sauve et la mienne aussi.

Le son de son petit cœur était de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles, elle approchait. Je ne voulais pas lire en elle, pas tout de suite, je voulais d'abord la découvrir, ma patience était une arme et me permettait un plaisir décuplé.

«- Edward vous attend derrière cette porte, je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne soirée, et une merveilleuse nuit, tout a été fait pour que vous n'ayez pas à quitter cette pièce. De la nourriture et des boissons ont été mis à votre disposition dans un mini bar.

- Mer… Merci. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle entre ses lèvres.»

Elle attendit que Carlisle se soit éloigné puis enfin actionna la poignée de la porte nous séparant. Hésitante, stressée… Mon regard se porta sur elle… Définitivement pas comme mes clientes habituelles, petite, fine… Excitante comme aucune autre femme, je pourrais la tuer si je n'avais pas craint d'être enfermé pour ma damnation. Je pouvais sentir son souffle un peu court et la sensation était divine. Non, pas comme les autres. Elle ne me voyait toujours pas, mais je n'avais plus envie de perdre de temps.

- Entre mon chaton, n'aies pas peur, je ne suis là que pour assouvir tous tes fantasmes et t'amener jusqu'à l'explosion d'un plaisir incommensurable.

A mes mots, je l'entendis déglutir, puis elle tomba sur mes iris. Nous y étions, la plus belle nuit de sa vie, ou tout du moins celle que je m'évertuerai à rendre inoubliable, tout en tentant de ne pas succomber à mes instincts. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais fermé la porte et je m'étais collé à son dos. Elle sentait si bon et son petit corps était si chaud. J'aurais pu la casser d'une seule pression.

- Je suis à toi pour toute la nuit, je veux que tu te détendes.

Je la sentis frémir sous mes mains, son corps chaud envoya des décharges aux bouts de mes doigts, sensation inédite pour moi, mais ô combien grisante. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux bruns, retombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa taille était fine et tonique. Douce tentatrice, savait-elle réellement à quel point elle pouvait me tenter?

Elle resta silencieuse, je pris donc l'initiative de me pencher sur ses pensées.

Rien…

Un choc, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas accès? J'étais perdu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, la faisant se raidir dans mes bras. Etais-je idiot? Elle était déjà traumatisée par l'inconnu!

- Pardon, soufflai-je contre son cou en y déposant un baiser. Tout va bien, tu es juste spéciale, il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Peu à peu, j'étais comme enivré par l'odeur de freesia qu'elle dégageait. Je la quittais une seconde pour allumer une petite lampe et revint à elle, je ne sais même pas si elle s'était aperçue de mon absence, je voulais qu'elle me voit. Je la fis se retourner et pris son visage entre mes mains, contrôlant la pression, son regard était baissé.

- Chaton, regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

Son regard se releva, comme envouté par mes paroles.

- Bella, je… Mon prénom est Bella. Souffla-t-elle alors que je sentis la chaleur de son corps se concentrer sur ses joues.

- Très bien, mais je te nommerais chaton.

Je me saisis de sa main minuscule dans la mienne et la menai jusqu'à notre couche. Un lit rond, recouvert de linges rouge bordeaux en satin. Elle s'y assit alors qu'une nouvelle fois je me retrouvais dans son dos. Ma bouche vint picorer son cou, alors que mes doigts allèrent lentement déboutonner sa chemise blanche et si sexy. Elle frissonna de nouveau quand ma main froide se posa à l'emplacement où battait son cœur. Elle se laissa alors aller en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête et ses épaules viennent se poser délicatement sur mon torse… Décidément pas comme les autres…

Mes caresses se firent plus présentes sur ses seins encore emprisonnés par le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Une de mes mains vint alors la libérer, la faisant sursauter.

- Tout ira bien. La rassurai-je une nouvelle fois.

Elle reprit son calme, adoptant une respiration sereine. Mes mains accompagnèrent les bretelles de son sous-vêtement sur ses bras. Elle s'abandonna alors dans mes bras, penchant la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l'accès à ma bouche. Douce inconsciente. Ses tétons se durcirent au contact de mes doigts, déclenchant un gémissement. Ses frissons étaient une merveille au toucher, mon propre corps eut une réaction violente. Mêlant désir dans mon bas ventre et venin dans ma bouche.

Irréelle… Comment arrivait-elle à me mettre dans un tel état? J'étais rarement prêt au simple toucher du buste de mes clientes, habituellement, il me fallait aller plus loin afin que mon excitation finisse par faire dresser mon sexe. Mais là, j'étais plus que prêt, mon érection était même douloureusement comprimée par mes vêtements et le bas de son dos.

- Tu es si spéciale… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

- Hummm.

Je passai alors mon bras droit sous ses genoux et l'allongeai au centre du lit. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, ses avant-bras se posèrent sur sa poitrine, cachant à ma vue ses seins si parfaits. Il fallait aller à son rythme, sa peur pouvait être un déclencheur de mon instinct. Je me penchai alors sur elle et traçai une ligne invisible et humide avec mes lèvres, allant de sa mâchoire, à la limite de son jean, en passant par ses mains crispées sur le haut de son corps. Relevant la tête, j'ancrais mon regard au sien alors que mes doigts se posèrent sur l'attache de son jean, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour qu'en deux secondes, je la débarrasse de ses derniers remparts.

- Ed… Edward?

Et cette voix… Une merveille pour l'ouïe vampirique.

- Oui, chaton?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais…

- Tout ira bien, je peux t'en faire la promesse (à toi de le croire ou pas). Disons que la seule chose qui va changer, c'est que ton plaisir sera décuplé.

Son regard était si expressif que je vis ses craintes, son envie, sa supplication. Elle me voulait, même sans atteindre ses pensées, je pouvais le sentir. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma nuque, m'attirant à elle. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de la mienne, je n'avais pas pour habitude d'embrasser mes clientes, mais encore une fois, ce soir, c'était différent. D'appréhension, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux voyageant entre les miens et ma bouche, l'enfer s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je fonde sur elle en un baiser sensuel.

- Hummmm.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois à son gémissement et me figeai de peur de l'avoir une nouvelle fois effrayée, mais elle prit l'initiative d'approfondir notre baiser. Le temps passa, des secondes, peut-être des minutes, voir des heures, avant qu'elle se détache de moi hors d'haleine.

- A partir de maintenant, tout sera pour ton plaisir. Susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle continuait de haleter, je lui laissais de l'espace et vint placer mon visage au niveau de son intimité luisante des prémices de son désir. Pour la tester, je soufflai légèrement sur son sexe merveilleusement épilé. Des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps et le spectacle gorgea un peu plus mon membre déjà tendu à l'extrême.

Patience, tout d'abord son plaisir… Je suis là pour elle.

Je titillais son bouton de plaisir avec ma langue froide et son corps répondit à mon appel, se tortillant et m'obligeant à immobiliser son bassin d'un bras. Elle était prête à recevoir mes doigts… Tout d'abord l'index, ses parois étroites étaient un véritable délice à caresser. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, mon majeur se fit également une place dans sa chaleur, la faisant automatiquement se cambrer et gémir. Les minutes passaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Puis l'association de ma langue humidifiant ses lèvres intimes, avec mes doigts investissant sa féminité, l'amena à son apogée. Elle cria son plaisir, son corps secoué de spasmes, c'était la plus belle des choses qui m'ait était donné de voir, je la désirai plus que je n'avais jamais désiré. Quelques vas et viens supplémentaires pour accompagner son doux retour sur terre et je profitai de quelques secondes pour ôter mes vêtements devenus gênants.

Son corps était si beau, si fragile sous mes doigts et ma langue…

Le 14 février était peut-être finalement une bonne chose…

**********

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

Je rêvais, il ne pouvait en être autrement! Il s'était tenu devant moi, le plus bel Etre qui m'ait été donné de voir, mais aussi le plus impressionnant. Grand, une chevelure indomptée, une peau pâle, presque translucide, un corps de dieu Grec, largement mis en valeur par son choix de vêtements. Son corps entier incitait à la luxure. Cet… Ce vampire était à moi pour la nuit et cette dite nuit avait commencé par le plus fabuleux des orgasmes m'ayant été offert. Mon corps eu du mal à revenir sur terre, s'abandonnant au plaisir incommensurable que j'avais eu sur ses doigts et sa langue.

Je m'étais toujours demandé comment c'était… Le froid de ces Etres me rebutait, mais au final, après y avoir gouté, la sensation était incomparable à celle que j'avais maintes fois ressenti avec un humain. Bella, tu va devenir accro et tu n'en as pas les moyens! Le mot addiction était tracé en lettres d'or dans mon esprit. Je devais l'en déloger!

Sans que je m'en rende compte, il se retrouva entièrement nu devant mes yeux ébahis. Mes mains avides se promenèrent alors sur son torse dur et froid, offrant à mon cerveau les preuves tactiles des images qu'il recevait.

- Ce que tu vois et touches te plait? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

J'acquiesçai d'un timide mouvement de tête et mes dents vinrent une nouvelle fois mordre ma lèvre, alors que mes joues s'enflammèrent prenant sans aucun doute une teinte rouge soutenue.

- Si belle et fragile petite humaine.

Il leva sa main vers mon visage pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui l'encombrait, puis il me contempla. Une drôle d'impression me submergea, il voulait me demander quelque chose, je patientai donc. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par ma respiration encore un peu laborieuse. Puis il se décida. Son regard planté dans le mien, il caressa ma chevelure.

- Chaton, as-tu confiance en moi?

Je scannai alors son visage, cherchant le moindre signe de danger… Rien… Il inspirait la confiance, je m'étais déjà tellement offerte à lui, comment pouvait-il me faire du mal? Ses yeux couleur or liquide étaient bienveillants sur moi… Je me laissai tenter.

- Oui. Ma voix était éraillée, mais elle ne reflétait pas la peur. Il le sentit et poursuivit.

- Me laisserais-tu te goûter?

Quoi? Mais? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, je… je ne veux pas devenir un vampire! Mon corps répondit à ma peur et se contracta, chose qu'il remarqua de suite.

- Il n'y a aucun risque chaton, une simple coupure et ma salive cicatrisera ta blessure, en moins de 24 heures tu n'auras plus aucune trace.

Je déglutis alors que c'était à son tour de sonder mon visage. Je crus apercevoir un éclair passer dans ses yeux, puis il vint me caresser la joue, plus rassurant que jamais. Je voulais le faire, je voulais lui offrir ça en guise de remerciement… Bien sûr il y avait la (certainement) grosse somme d'argent qu'Alice avait dû donner, mais là ça venait de moi.

- Je le veux.

Un sourire radieux s'étala sur son visage d'ange, il se détacha de mon corps et un vide vint s'emparer de moi.

- Où v…

- Je suis de retour dans dix secondes, fermes les yeux et détends toi.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus pour faire ce qu'il me demandait. Me détendant du mieux que mon appréhension pouvait me le permettre. Aucun bruit… Puis le matelas s'affaissa. Il était de nouveau auprès de moi. Il me releva doucement et m'aida à m'assoir contre une pile de coussins. Je vis qu'il avait disposé à côté de moi une panière de fruits ainsi qu'une assiette de viennoiserie.

- Tu devrais manger, ton orgasme t'a épuisée et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces si l'on veut que cette expérience nouvelle pour toi se passe bien.

- D'accord.

Docilement, je piochais dans la panière, regardant à peine ce que ma main portait à ma bouche. Mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

Lorsque je sentis que mon corps avait repris des forces, je m'arrêtai.

- Tu es prête?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il vint se placer sur mes jambes allongées, ses genoux enserrant mes cuisses dans une prise confortable mais ferme.

- Mes crocs ne toucheront pas ta peau, je te le promets. Je vais utiliser cette bague armure.

Il se tut, me laissant analyser ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Au creux de sa paume, était posée une bague longue avec en son bout une griffe pointue. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

- Tu peux la prendre si cela peut te rassurer.

Mes doigts effleurèrent le bijou, presque comme si j'avais peur de ce que j'allais ressentir. Le métal était froid, mais moins que la peau d'Edward. Sans cesser de toucher la bague, je me redressai et déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant. Soufflai-je.

- Où?

Je penchai alors ma tête sur le côté, lui donnant le plein accès à mon cou. Il le lécha et la froideur de sa langue anesthésia ma peau. Il vint alors titiller mon lobe d'oreille, douce manière de détourner mon attention, qui fonctionna à merveille, car je ne sentis pas la pointe de la bague entailler ma peau.

- Maintenant, je vais laisser le sang couler, pour enfin le nettoyer.

Mes yeux clos, j'occultais la sensation de mon sang qui coulait sur mon corps et son odeur désagréable. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon sein droit, je sentis Edward bouger. La tête me tournait, mais pas suffisamment pour en perdre conscience.

- Tu vas ressentir un froid intense, ce n'est que ton corps qui répondra à la froideur de ma langue combinée à la douleur infligée par ta blessure. Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.

Je ne compris pas tout, mon esprit était beaucoup trop haut pour que tout se mette en place. Pas de peur, pas de douleur, j'étais comme comateuse, sachant ce qu'il se passe, entendant chaque respiration, chaque battement de mon cœur et chaque mot qui sortait de sa fantastique bouche.

Les secondes passèrent et soudain, vint le froid qu'il m'avait promis, tout d'abord sur mon nombril, là où s'était arrêtée ma sève, puis sur mon estomac et sur la pointe tendue de mon téton, le long de mon buste et enfin mon cou. La sensation était merveilleuse et j'étais à deux doigts d'atteindre un nouvel orgasme. Il s'attarda sur la coupure, des bruits exquis de succion me parvenant.

- Oh, chaton, tu es si… goûteuse.

Bizarre… Mais ô combien gratifiant. Moi Bella Swan, j'étais au goût d'un vampire! Mais tu es folle ma pauvre fille! Finalement, il abandonna mon cou, sa bouche venant prendre place sur la mienne. Oh mon dieu, mon sang… J'allais me goûter? Un léger soulèvement de cœur et sa langue vint frôler la mienne, mon appréhension à son apogée, mon sang mêlé à sa salive atteignirent mes papilles gustatives et c'était le plus merveilleux des liquides que j'avais dans ma bouche. J'en voulais plus et j'agrippais son corps de toutes mes forces, mais il se dégagea.

- Merci… Maintenant la nuit touche à sa fin…

Quoi? Mais non, pas déjà? Non, c'était impossible! Il dut s'apercevoir de ma panique, car il encadra mon visage de ses mains et me fit un chaste baiser.

- Tu ne partiras pas avant d'avoir eu ce pour quoi tu es venue.

Son regard toujours dans le mien, sa main vint retrouver mon intimité.

- On dirait que tu es prête à me recevoir… Chaton.

Oh mon dieu, j'allais réellement faire l'amour avec un vampire? Oui, aucun doute là-dessus!

- Ca tombe plutôt bien, moi je suis prêt depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur ton corps de déesse.

Mon corps de quoi? Les vampires pouvaient-ils souffrir de problèmes de vue? Il se pencha vers le côté du lit et attrapa ce que je devinais être un préservatif. Encore une chose inconnue… Alors comme ça les vampires peuvent procréer? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'approfondir mes interrogations, il se plaça à mon entrée, pressant sa virilité sans forcer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main entre nos deux corps, prenant en main son membre, écarquillant les yeux à son toucher. Il eut un petit rire.

- Plus que jamais prêt pour toi.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes et sans quitter ce contact, il me pénétra, provoquant un hoquet de surprise. Il investissait mon intimité, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, me laissant le temps de retirer ma main engourdie. Mon corps s'adapta de lui-même à son membre gorgé et dur. Une fois mon fond atteint, et après avoir une nouvelle fois analysé mes réactions, il amorça ses vas et viens.

- Ooooh ouiiiiiiii! Criai-je.

C'était tout nouveau pour moi, comme si c'était ma première fois, les atroces douleurs en moins.

Je gémissais plus que jamais alors que lui restait silencieux.

- Tout est pour toi chaton, cette nuit va se finir en apothéose.

- Hummmm, oh, je…

- Non, Bella, pas maintenant, pas déjà.

Contrôlant parfaitement mon corps, il sortit de moi, me laissant haletante et frustrée. Quand il fut certain que mon orgasme s'était éloigné, il vint se reloger en moi, mais cette fois-ci, il se fit plus rude et j'aimais ça.

- Ooooh, plus… vite, ouiiii comme… ça… Oh mon…

Seul des bribes de mots désordonnés sortaient de ma bouche, puis il butta sur mon point G et s'en fut fini, ma jouissance explosa, faisant se contracter mon intimité autour de son membre. Il étouffa mes cris en s'emparant de ma bouche. C'était si… différent, si bon, si énorme. Sa froideur et la chaleur dégagée par mon corps était un mélange merveilleux. Aucune comparaison possible. Je m'abandonnai à mon plaisir, ne me souciant plus du sien. Des heures pouvaient être passées, mais ce n'est qu'en le sentant se contracter en mon et autour de moi, que je sus que lui aussi était parvenu à son apogée.

- Rrrrr, c'est si bon, si différent… Tu sens si bon…

Son corps tendu sur le mien poursuivit ses mouvements quelques secondes, puis il quitta définitivement mon intimité, se laissant aller sur ma poitrine, me respirant sans s'en cacher. Les coussins avaient volé dans la pièce, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je le sentis embrasser ma mâchoire, puis mon sein droit, je crus même sentir quelque chose de dur et froid sur ma peau fine et plus rien, le sommeil s'était emparé de moi.

**********

**(Point de vue d'Edward)**

Définitivement différent, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, jamais je n'avais été aussi prêt de céder à la tentation de planter mes crocs dans la chair d'une cliente. Et pourtant j'en avais connu des femmes! Son sang, son corps, tout en elle m'appelait au plaisir, à la délectation. Et j'en avais profité au maximum du raisonnable. La voir à son apogée était un spectacle grandiose, chaque instant revenait inlassablement dans ma mémoire infaillible. Et son sommeil… Jamais je n'avais accepté de dormir avec une cliente, la plupart partait d'ailleurs avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil, les autres étaient abandonnées dans la chambre. Elle, Bella… Je ne voulais pas la quitter, elle semblait si fragile, à la merci des autres de mon espèce, à ma merci. Voyant le jour se lever et cet ange tentatrice si paisible, j'avais appelé son amie, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il était nécessaire de repousser l'heure à laquelle elle devait venir récupérer Bella. A sa voix, je pouvais deviner l'excitation de ce petit bout de femme, ce qui me fit sourire. Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne soit tentée de me demander de plus amples informations. C'était à Bella de lui parler de notre nuit si elle le souhaitait.

Je caressai son visage quand elle émergea enfin.

- Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant.

- Bonjour.

Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de l'heure tardive et paniqua.

- Oh mon dieu, il est tard et Alice et… Oh, non, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous payer les heures que j'ai passé en plus ici…

- Chuuut, tout va bien chaton, j'ai prévenu Alice, elle attend que je l'a prévienne de ton réveil et pour les heures passées ici, rien ne vaut le plaisir de te regarder dormir.

J'étais maso… Elle me fit un sourire et je ne pus me retenir de poser mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes. Ce fut un sage baiser, auquel elle mit fin d'elle-même. Elle se pencha au dessus du rebord du lit et revint à moi.

- Je voudrais t'offrir la seule chose que je possède… Elle s'empourpra puis reprit. S'il-te-plait, goûte-moi à nouveau. Elle était sincère, elle déposa ma bague au creux de ma main.

- Merci. Ce fut le seul mot que je pus dire.

Je me félicitai d'avoir ingurgité une nouvelle poche de sang alors qu'elle dormait. L'entaille laissa échapper une petite quantité de son nectar, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être ivre et surtout, le diable avait déjà été suffisamment tenté, je ne devais pas la tuer. Je me délectai de son offrande, jusqu'à ce que la cicatrisation soit entamée.

- Embrasse-moi maintenant.

Son assurance me surprit, mais j'accédai à sa requête, lui offrant un dernier plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut partie et je retournai à ma vie (ou plutôt non vie) et déjà mon premier rendez-vous de la journée était là, une habituée ne me tentant pas… La monotonie me sauta alors aux yeux.

**********

**(Point de vue Bella)**

Un peu sonnée, je me réveillai dans les bras du beau vampire qui m'avait donné les plus merveilleux orgasmes de toute ma vie. Sa main caressait patiemment mon visage, ses yeux illuminés par quelque chose d'étrange. La nuit était passée comme un éclair. Et le jour était déjà bien entamé.

- Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant.

- Bonjour.

Douce voix pour un doux réveil…

Attendez… Quoi, le jour? Mais… Oh mon dieu, non! La panique s'empara de moi! Oh, non, c'était tout moi ça! Comment tout gâcher leçon numéro… Non, j'avais arrêté de compter il y a bien longtemps. Les mots sortirent alors de ma bouche en un flot continu.

- Oh mon dieu, il est tard et Alice et oh, non, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous payer les heures que j'ai passé en plus ici…

- Chuuut, tout va bien chaton, j'ai prévenu Alice, elle attend que je la prévienne de ton réveil et pour les heures passées ici, rien ne vaut le plaisir de te regarder dormir.

Ses mots me calmèrent instantanément. Je lui donnai mon plus beau sourire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il me gratifia d'un tendre et chaste baiser, un pur bonheur, mais j'avais autre chose en tête, je mis fin à notre contact et me penchai au dessus du lit, je devais trouver cette bague! Et je fus soulagée de la découvrir tout de suite. Je me remis face à lui.

- Je voudrais t'offrir la seule chose que je possède… S'il-te-plait, goûte-moi à nouveau.

Alors, je déposai sa bague au creux de sa main.

- Merci. Me souffla-t-il.

Il paru étonné, mais ne se fit pas prier pour faire une légère entaille dans mon cou. Il ne laissa pas mon sang couler, mais se délecta des quelques gouttes suintant juste après que l'incision ait été faite. Il se retira de moi, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût.

- Embrasse-moi… maintenant. Haletai-je.

Je voulais revivre cette sensation exquise, et une nouvelle fois, je ne fus pas déçue.

Et ce fut mon dernier plaisir, ma dernière dose de l'élixir que formaient le sucré de sa salive et mon sang mélangés. Ce jour là, j'avais passé la plus belle Saint Valentin de toute ma courte vie, la blessure de mon cou se refermait de seconde en seconde. Je laissai Edward à son club, ne me retournant pas. Alice était bien là, sautillant de joie. Ma main qui n'avait pas quitté l'endroit ou ma chaire était à vif et froide, glissa le long de mon corps, alors que je m'approchais de mon petit lutin.

- Merci Alice… Je… c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qui m'ait été offert. Dis-je sincèrement.

Je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir avec de simples remerciements, mais n'étant pas encore totalement redescendue de mon nuage, tout cela m'importait. Me retournant finalement, je vis une femme d'un certain âge rentrer dans le club. La vie reprenait son cours…

**********

**Merci d'avoir lu mon OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'il a plu à mes cobayes… **

**Pour ma part, je suis particulièrement fière de cet écrit (Pour une fois ! Hein les lecteurs de ma fic ???? Un vrai miracle!)**

**Un grand merci à celles qui me motivent : ma voisine adorée, ma Ange et ma Laet (Ou Titia), je vous adore les filles!**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bonnes, mauvaises, mitigées… Je prends tout ! (même pas peur! LOL)**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous **

**(Ah oui, si le ****"****tous****"**** est d'actualité, n'hésitez pas à reviewer… Ca serait super d'avoir vos impressions messieurs… ;-) )**


End file.
